Thomas O'Malley and the Chocolate Factory
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of 1971 Paramount film, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". Cast: Willy Wonka - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) Charlie Bucket - Little Dog (Two Stupid Dogs) Mike Teavee - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) Veruca Salt - She Lion (Kidd Video) Violet Beauregarde - Pussyfoot (The Looney Tunes) Augustus Gloop - Fox (Franklin) Mrs. Bucket - Aleu (Balto II:The Wolf Quest) Mr. Beauregarde - Waldo Kitty (The Sercet Lives of Waldo Kitty) Mr. Salt - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) Mrs. Salt - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theather) Mrs. Teevee - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) Mrs. Gloop - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) Mr. Gloop - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) Grandma Josephine - Jenna (Balto) Grandpa George - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) Grandma Georgina - Georgette (Oliver and Company) Grandpa Joe - Balto Oompa Loompas - Various Cats Prince John (Robin Hood) & Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Slugworth at end he turn into Wilkinson Quotes: *Balto/Grandpa Joe: Mr. O'Malley? *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: I am extraordinarily busy, sir. *Balto/Grandpa Joe: I just wanted to ask about the chocolate, the lifetime supply of chocolate, for Little Dog. When does he get it? *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: He doesn't. *Balto/Grandpa Joe: Why not? *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: Because he broke the rules. *Balto/Grandpa Joe: What rules? We didn't see any rules, did we, Little Dog? *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: angrily Wrong, sir! Wrong! Under section 37B of the contract signed by him, it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void if - and you can read it for yourself in this photostatic copy - "I, the undersigned, shall forfeit all rights, privileges, and licenses herein and herein contained," et cetera, et cetera... "Fax mentis, incendium gloria cultum," et cetera, et cetera... Memo bis punitor delicatum! It's all there! Black and white, clear as crystal! You stole Fizzy-Lifting Drinks! You bumped into the ceiling, which now has to be washed and sterilized, so you get... NOTHING!!! You lose! GOOD DAY, SIR! to work *Balto/Grandpa Joe: shocked You're a crook... furiously You're a cheat and a swindler...! That's what you are! How can you do a thing like this?! Build up a little canine's hopes, and then smash all his dreams to pieces?! lividly You're an inhuman monster...! *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: I said "GOOD DAY"!! on about his work *Balto/Grandpa Joe: Come on,Little Dog. Let's get out of here. to leave I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I ever do. If Prince John wants a Gobstopper, he'll get one. and Little Dog/Charlie are about to leave, when Little Dog/Charlie slowly walks up to O'Malley/Wonka *Little Dog/Charlie: Mr. O'Malley? places the Everlasting Gobstopper on O'Malley/Wonka's desk and sets off as Wonka stops writing *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: his hand on the Gobstopper "So shines a good deed in a weary world." up Little Dog? My boy. You've won! You did it! You did it! I knew you would! I just knew you would! Oh, Little Dog, forgive me for putting you through this. Please, forgive me. Come in, Mr. Wilkinson! man originally known as Prince John/Slugworth walks in. Little Dog, meet Simba! *Simba/Wilkinson: Pleasure! *Balto/Grandpa Joe: Prince John! *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: No, no! That's not Prince John, He works for me! *Little Dog/Charlie: For you? *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: I had to test you, Little Dog. And you passed the test! You won! *Balto/Grandpa Joe: Won what?! *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: The jackpot, my dear sir! The grand and glorious jackpot! *Balto/Grandpa Joe: The chocolate? *Thomas O'Malley/Willy Wonka: The chocolate, yes! The chocolate, but that's just the beginning! We hafta get on! We hafta get on! We have so much time, and so little to do! Strike that. Reverse it. This way, please! lines * Thomas O'Malley/Wonka: But, Little Dog, don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted. *Little Dog/Charlie: What happened? *Thomas O'Malley/Wonka: He lived happily ever after. Gallery Char_23437.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Willy Wonka Balto_in_Balto.jpg|Balto as Grandpa Joe Little Dog.jpg|Little Dog as Charlie Jenna_in_Balto.jpg|Jenna as Grandma Josephine Chief_(The_Fox_and_the_Hound).jpg|Chief as Grandpa George 213832_1238710762006_full.jpg|Georgette as Grandma Georgina Balto045.jpg|Aleu as Charlie's Mother